galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Milfeulle Sakuraba
, or simply Milfie, is the 1st designated member of the Moon Angel Troupe and pilots the Lucky Star. She is a naturally optimistic and carefree girl that happens to be gifted with profound amounts of luck that presented itself as both a blessing and a curse. Appearance Milfie wears the least modified version of the Angel Wing uniform as the only parts she wears differently is the pink skirt with a noticeable slit on its left side. Milfie has bright pink, shoulder length hair that she parts with a hairband that resembles a garland and has two large flowers as her hairpins. Milfie arguably goes through the biggest wardrobe change in the timeskip between trilogies as her new duty as the Gate Keeper has her wearing a flowing pink dress adorned with red ribbons and an enormous pink veil. Personality Even without her luck swaying things in her favor, Milfie's attitude remained constantly cheerful and optimistic. With an ever-present smile, Milfie's infectious happiness provides the source of the Angel Wing's abilities as her presence lightened any situation. Embodying the features of the "girly girl" image, Milfie loves the color pink, flowers, and generally anything cute and fluffy. She herself is very bubbly and her expressive nature is accompanied by exaggerated speech and active body language. She is the most social of the Angel Wing and arguably the most approachable as she is very trusting of others, as shown when she was the only member of the Angel Wing completely confident in Tact's abilities from the start. This helpful trait also comes into play in other routes as she never hesitated in helping to clear up any problems between Tact and his chosen Angel. With her faithful and optimistic attitude, Milfie is naturally naive when it comes to more negative spectrum of human emotion. She is extremely slow to anger and has never been actually shown to get angry at others, only mildly upset or disappointed. She simply cannot antagonize others, as she only truly antagonizes herself and her luck, and instead becomes sad over the choices others have made to affect her this way, even going as far to empathize with Eonia for his choices. This is caused by her infamous luck that caused problems with others in the past and she most frequently blamed herself for any problems that occurred around her. Milfie's comedic elements usually come from her "simple-mindedness" or her accident prone nature. While not technically stupid, she is slow to understand what's going unless she is specifically told. On one occasion, Ranpha accuses Milfie's thoughts only being filled with food and Milfie is helplessly unable to deny it. Likewise, Milfie's passion and skill for cooking gives her the most joy in seeing the people she love enjoy her works. In particular, she enjoyed baking the most, a trait that her little sister fondly remembered about her. When romanced, multiple factors come into play in her relationship with Tact. First and foremost is her luck and how she feared the worst if Tact remained with her due to its hazardous effects on others. Tact however made it clear that he didn't care about her luck at all and how he only saw the good in her person and attitude, saying that he'll gladly overcome the problems her luck may throw at them together. Milfie's route conflicts in the succeeding games bring up more problems but only spotlight Milfie's self-less attitude. In ML, she wanted to return to active duty to help end the war quicker and in EL, she was frustrated at herself for not being able to remember her old self who gave Tact so much joy. Rivaled with Vanilla's, Milfie's relationship with Tact is very innocent as they enjoyed each other's company enough to be perfectly fine to not "advance" their relationship. History Early Life From her earliest memory, Milfie was blessed with an extraordinary amount of both good and bad luck. While her family seemed to be able to tolerate and maybe even benefit from this, the many bizarre situations it brought caused many to avoid her in fear of its effects. Fate led her down the path in the Transbaal Military where she met and befriended Ranpha Franboise, who saw her as a rival during their training. Milfie's luck constantly impeded Ranpha's efforts and Milfie succeeded in many of her examinations while being completely unaware of the rivalry Ranpha forged between them. Among the examinations was one where she got the highest score ever on it with her luck, a score that has since been bested by Chitose Karasuma. Sometime before joining the military Milfeulle took her sister to an idol concert Rico wanted to see, giving her new hairpins when Rico lost her original ones in an emergency that erupted when a fire broke out. At some point in their military academy days, the two cadets were found to be compatible with the White Moon's Emblem Frames and were trained by Forte Stollen and inducted into the Angel Wing. The Lucky Star apparently was an extremely difficult vehicle to utilize with its erratic energy output but Milfie's luck was able to help her pilot it with unparalleled efficiency. Galaxy Angel When Eonia returned to Transbaal with his immense, automated fleets, the Angel Wing and the Elsior, carrying the last surviving member of the royal family, were forced to flee the homeworld. The commander of the Angel Wing, Luft Weizen ordered for Milfie, Ranpha, and Forte to seek out and bring back his former students Tact Mayers and Lester Coolduras. Among the team, Milfie was the least critical of Tact's leadership and trusted him from the onset of their meeting. After Luft led the diversion fleet away from the Elsior's course, Milfie was encountered by Tact in the Convenience Store where he witnessed her incredible luck firsthand as he saw her win the store's lottery drawing. Milfie revealed that she just won her fourth consecutive grand prize and Tact assisted her in carrying her bags to her room after which she offered him a tour of the ship. At the end, she suggested a picnic to welcome the new commander and Tact was tasked to inform the rest of the Angel Wing. The small picnic becomes exceedingly large and a majority of the crewmembers begin to celebrate. Milfie offered Tact the cake she made and became embarrassed when the rest of the team pointed out how friendly she was with him. Milfie's bad luck comes into play when the sprinkler went off and prematurely ended their picnic. To make things worse, Lester reported an enemy fleet in front of them and the Lucky Star's erratic engines made it unable to sortie. However, Milfie was able to return to combat soon after when the enemy flagship flanked them and she was able to eliminate the threat. Later on, when the Elsior reunited with its allies, she brought everyone over to the park to watch the ancient tree bloom. Tact can agree to sit near her by the tree where she admitted to having grown to trust Tact immensely and Tact agreed that he had come to rely upon her a lot as well. Should Tact choose Milfie to accompany to the dance, the two go out to tailor her dress and then relax in a cafe until Tact mentioned that he will be reassigned soon. Before Milfie can get something across, she spots the rest of the Angel Wing and invites them over. On the day of the dance, Milfie and the rest of the Angel Wing are flocked by the other party guests to dance and Tact finds Milfie later in the night. Milfie's luck had apparently ran a bad streak that night where her presence had broken the band's instruments along with other similar mishaps. To make things worse, Milfie's underskirt caught on fire and she assumed Tact would be similar to others and avoid her. Tact however said otherwise and said he didn't care about the dress or her luck and just wanted to have the last dance with her. Afterwards, the two hear a commotion outside and find the planet being raided by the enemy forces. Taking defensive maneuvers, Tact and the Elsior respond to the attacks and drive off the wave of invaders, only for the Black Moon to arrive and destroy an enormous portion of Rhome and Fargo. With the Emblem Frames generating their wings, the Angel Wing repel back an considerable portion of Eonia's fleets and upon observation from the engineering crew, the Elsior heads to Transbaal to reach the White Moon. En-route to the White Moon, a meeting with Milfie in the park goes awry when the air lock in the ceiling malfunctioned and Lester advised the two to evacuate the park and let the engineering team fix it. Tact himself decided to close the hatch, only for Milfie to protest because her luck might turn sour and end up hurting him. Even after Tact's assurances and safety, Milfie began avoiding him soon afterwards and Tact consulted Ranpha where she identified Tact's passivity in the relationship as a problem and agreed to set up Milfie to meet him in the Tea Lounge. Soon enough, Milfie arrived and apologized for not explaining why she wanted to stay away from him and decides to clear up her reasons. In short, Milfie became worried about the incident with the air lock from before and is convinced that if Tact stayed near her, he'll end up getting hurt because of her. Milfie runs off again and Ranpha comes in to ask what happened and understands Milfie's fears. Tact decides to get his feelings straight and chased Milfie to tell her that the misfortune that may come doesn't matter to him and his feelings for her. In the middle of this debacle, Lester reported enemy ships and Tact demanded that he will answer back to the Bridge after he confronted Milfie. The Elsior exits Chrono Drive and is immediately assaulted and takes a hit. Milfie and Tact happened to be at the impact site and get trapped in the rubble where the two find that the two missiles they were attacked with have become duds and failed to detonate. Milfie once again blames herself for getting Tact nearly killed and Tact takes this chance to confess that the worst thing that could have ever happened to him was if he never met her and that he was lucky in every way to meet her. The two are then quickly rescued by the engineering team. Before the battle with Eonia, Tact encountere Milfie in the park at night where both were too anxious to sleep. The two expressed their worry about the fight to come and mention how much luck they will need for everyone to come out safely. Tact however isn't too worried and calls Milfie his "goddess of luck" which touches Milfie as her luck was never something someone ever appreciated about her. After the final battle against Eonia where the Elsior and the Angel Wing went against the Black Moon, the Elsior and the other Emblem Frames become damaged and were unable to respond. Milfie's Lucky Star was the only properly functioning vessel and she staked everything on her luck to restore everyone's systems. The Elsior and other Emblem Frames are restored to full functionality and destroy the Black Moon. In the aftermath of the war, it turned out that Milfie "used up" all of her luck in saving everyone and was unable to continue piloting the Lucky Star. With her duty done, she decided to leave the military and live a peaceful life as a civilian. Much to her surprise, Tact followed suit and left the military to be with her. Moonlit Lovers During the 6 months of peace in the empire, Tact and Milfie lived as neighbors and close friends who ate together and relaxed together nearly everyday. On one fateful day, the two visit an amusement park together when they soon hear and see the planet come under attack. Tact and Milfie help in evacuating the civilians in the space port and Tact manned the last shuttle to reach the evacuation point. A familiar voice rings through the communications and the duo spot the Elsior above the planet and are signaled to dock. The officers recognize Tact and Milfie and allow them access to the Bridge where they reunite with the Bridge Team and Lester, who took over as commander. Lester quickly explained that they were pulled from the frontier to help in combating the raider fleet terrorizing nearby systems and request that Tact take over once again as commander. Tact agrees and contacts the two Angel Wing members available and greets Forte. The other pilot turned out to be Karasuma Chitose, a new member to the team. After successfully driving off the invaders, Lester explained that the war with Eonia still had lasting damage on the empire and not many ships were able to respond to these attacks. Tact is formally re-enlisted and takes over as commander while Lester is able to make an exception of Milfie staying aboard as she is not a pilot anymore. After a sizable skirmish with the raider fleet, Forte mentioned that it was difficult fighting them off with only two ships. Tact also received a light injury after a missile's impact knocked him off his chair. This news troubled Milfie with how she was essentially useless in combat and was unable to help her friends and also saddened by the fact that she forgot to pray for Tact's safety while she prayed for the Angel Wing's. Soon enough, Tact found Milfie going around the ship attempting to learn the Angel Wing member's specialties and attempted to fake getting her luck back. This culminated in Milfie requesting the Lucky Star to be prepped for sortie and Tact confronted her at how she won't be needing to risk her life and that he'll handle everything in protecting her. Milfie is troubled with Tact's words and ends up sortieing with the Lucky Star in the next combat phase and Tact chased her down with a shuttle to convince her to come back. Milfie protested that Tact was selfish in his earlier words and how she wanted to war to end so they could be together again. She wanted to assist in any way she could to help speed up the path to peace but this intention was ignored by him who just wanted her to be safe. Tact apologizes and reciprocates her feelings and the strong emotion in Milfie resonates with her Emblem Frame as it achieves functionality. Milfie joins Forte and Chitose in breaking through the enemy lines and the whole ship celebrates her return. While Tact pondered over how Milfie's luck returned, Forte offers her thoughts that Milfie simply convinced herself that she used up her luck while it was with her the entire time. Afterwards, the Angel Wing reunite to confront the raider fleet at its base, only to be confronted with the supercarrier O-Gaub and the true mastermind behind the attacks being Nefuria. In the desperate scramble to escape, the Elsior is given coordinates for an escape by an unknown source. After getting to safety, the source happened to be the intact core of the Black Moon with its administrator, Noa, inside. Initially unwilling to cooperate with nobody but the White Moon's administrator, Milfie convinced her otherwise when she cooked for her and demonstrated that simple emotions such as complimenting her cooking ability is enough to "power" her Emblem Frame. On the White Moon, Noa utilizes the newly found Unit 07 and Field Canceler to organize the plan of attack against Nefuria's fleet. Noa determines that two people will board the Unit 07 equipped with both the Field Canceler and the Chrono Break Cannon to confront the O-Gaub. With Milfie's parameters being at its peak, she is told, unbeknownst to Tact, that she will be the one to pilot the Unit 07 against Nefuria and is told to find another suitable partner to support her. Out of the blue, Milfie invited Tact and the team to her room for dinner and fainted soon after everyone asked why Shatoyarn wanted to talk to her in private. Milfie is taken to the Infirmary and while the Angel Wing wait outside in the halls, Tact visited the White Moon to hear the news that Milfie was selected to pilot the weapon. Shatoyarn, Noa, Luft, and Shiva try to calm Tact down until Tact figures out another solution and returns to the Infirmary. Milfie wakes up to his voice and he eases her burden and says that he'll go with her on the Unit 07. After being previously teased about how the two never kissed before, the two share their first kiss in the Infirmary and much later inside the Unit 07 to show off to everyone. The duo accomplish their mission and a short peace returns to the empire once again before more of Nefuria's kind arrive. Eternal Lovers 3 months after Nefuria's invasion, the Elsior was sent out once more into the outskirts of the empire's territory to scout out for potential attacks. With Tact's workload increasing than ever before, Milfie and Tact both found little time to be together. Even when they did, Tact would spend his time taking naps and generally relaxing. Their time apart would increase when the Elsior rescues the EDEN siblings of Wein and Lushati, increasing the amount of administrative work for Tact as well as increasing the frequency of attacks. With Tact constantly being called away for work and with his constant run-ins with Lushati, Milfie became fearful that Tact had lost interest in the relationship. When Wein shows his true colors and the Lucky Star is sabotaged, Tact is forced to shoot it down to prevent it from falling into enemy hands. While no serious injury comes to Milfie, Tact is wrought with guilt in hurting her and for a short duration, Miflie is transferred to the White Moon for more treatment. When the Elsior returns from its less than successful pursuit, the Angel Wing and Tact are told by Noa that Milfie has recovered. The team rejoices in her return and while expecting a rather momentous reunion with Tact, Milfie seemed to have no idea who Tact is. Moments later, Tact consulted Noa on the matter and she puts it as "retrograde" amnesia as Milfie's memories are mostly intact with everyone except Tact being there. With preparations to liberate Juno underway, Tact had little time to think of a way to return Milfie's memories as their current relationship was similar to how they first met, friendly but nothing compared to how they were. Other than the Angel Wing's attempts to make Milfie fall for Tact all over again, Tact attempted to trigger her deeper memories and went around the ship to see if she remembered anything. On a visit to the Whale Room, the two built a sandcastle while Milfie shared that she had a dream where did something similar to this and Tact recognized that dream as something real the two of them did before. Tact tries to relay this truth to her, only for her to laugh at how serious Tact was being as there was no way something like that could have happened between them. Tact is devastated and upon further investigation with Kuromie, Tact gave up hope and couldn't bear looking at Milfie as a friend as he could only her as his loved one. Lester is forced to break him out of his misery and slapped some sense back into his old friend and Tact left his room to find Milfie. Milfie invites Tact inside her room and he easily finds a photo album that he needed and showed its contents to her, all photos of the two together. Tact clearly explained their circumstances and accepts that Milfie could not simply believe him just by a few words and pictures. Tact decides to forget the Milfie who he loved then and declared that he'll simply start over and asked if Milfie would become his girlfriend. Milfie panics from embarrassment and Tact calmed her down as they didn't need to rush things and after Lester called them to action, Tact made Milfie promise to give him an answer afterwards. After Juno is liberated from the Val-Fasq, the administration decides to throw a celebratory party in honor of this momentous event. Before the celebration, Tact and Milfie went out on a couple of occasions in their new relationship. Eventually, Tact's enthusiasm and obvious affection toward her makes Milfie want to remember her old memories. However, her efforts are unsuccessful and she eventually starts avoiding Tact as when he reminisced the first dance the two apparently shared, he looked so happy and she didn't want to hurt him through her current state. Tact and Milfie do not see each other again until the day of the party and Tact chased her down where she explained in full of how she was frustrated at how her old self must have had the time of her life when she was in love with him. She couldn't accept the fact that she was the only person who had no recollection of their memories together while Tact and even the rest of the Angel Wing remembered it. She became envious of her old self as Tact was clearly enjoying the old memory he had of her but Tact stated that he'll love her whichever one she was, past or present. Tact is called to the main event hall to kick-off the celebration and he decides to skip out on it, declaring that they'll simply make new memories that will make the old Milfie jealous and the two run off together. On another balcony, the two relax for a while before Milfie showed some interest in dancing and Tact leads her in the steps before the two hold each other and kiss. Milfie becomes embarrassed but is content in experiencing her first kiss with the person she loves but soon revealed that their kiss just now was not the first she shared with him and Tact is staggered with disbelief with Milfie's memories miraculously returning to her. En route to Val-Rundal, Tact decided to take a nap in the park, only for Milfie to suggest that instead of sleeping on the hard bench, she offered her lap for him to rest on. Later that same night, the two meet again in the park where Tact explains that he wishes to save the Val-Fasq instead of destroying them. With Wein's change of heart that show hope for the Val-Fasq themselves to change, the two vow to save them after Gern's defeat and the two share a kiss beneath the stars. When Gern's vessel began to crumble away, the Chrono Quake Bomb is launched and the Lucky Star returns to the Elsior where Tact says his farewell to the Bridge crew as he heads to the Hangar to employ the tactic that Noa had suggested. Milfie and Tact move past the other Emblem Frames the reach the bomb and using the full power of the H.A.L.O System, brings the bomb and its devastating effects to "Another Space". However, the two are saved when Noa is able to pull the two back and the couple return "home" with the Angel Wing, the White Moon, and the Elsior waiting for them. In the ending, Milfie and Tact are seen on their wedding day. Galaxy Angel II After the Elsior's crew convened after their vacation, they were informed by Noa of her discovery of a device near Juno in the time she analyzed Another Space to rescue Milfie and Tact. The Elsior's crew find and approach the device and as they neared, it flickered back to life and brought the crew to ABSOLUTE. The crew navigated its space before arriving at the lone structure called the Central Globe. Inside, they discovered the Master Core room where its machinery responded to Milfie and granted her the power to open and close the many devices, called Chrono Gates, outside. Using Milfie's access to the station, the Elsior entered the many Chrono Gates leading to multiple, parallel dimensions. However, many of them were wiped out and had no lasting civilizations from the effects of the Chrono Quake Bomb. On the 56th Chrono Gate however, the crew found the first thriving civilization dubbed NEUE and they quickly established contact and shared technologies. Milfie joined the Elsior in the first survey mission of the newly discovered, surviving civilization. With the discovery of new Emblem Frames and the construction of the Luxiole underway, the Moon Angel Wing was formally disbanded and its members went off to pursue their careers to help the new universe. Milfie's pivotal role in dimensional travel made her the first Gate Keeper and she remained in ABSOLUTE to regulate the Chrono Gates for both EDEN and NEUE. Following in her footsteps, Milfie's own little sister, Apricot Sakuraba enlisted and became the first member of the new Rune Angel Wing. Months prior to the events of the ZR, Milfie chose the application of Kazuya Shiranami to be inducted into the Angel Wing. Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira Milfie is mentioned in the beginning of the game where Forte explained to Kazuya that his application to enlist was actually chosen by random by Milfie herself from a pile of applications. Kazuya is somewhat saddened to hear the fact but Forte reassured him that Milfie's uncanny luck choosing him will mean something big in the long run. Milfie later contacted the Luxiole when ABSOLUTE was taken over by an unknown transgressor. Her message is cut off but not before Tact and the others hear her mention "Forte", which made the crew uneasy. Rico is the most affected by this and Tact hands down the role of taking care of the Angel Wing to Kazuya. Milfie is seen once again after the battle of Seldar where the true mastermind behind the coup, Verel, revealed her safety and her location in the Master Core room in ABSOLUTE. Soon enough, the former members of the Angel Wing, minus Chitose, enter ABSOLUTE with the Luxiole and they board a shuttle to rescue Milfie while Tact holds off Verel's forces. The 5 reunite with Milfie in the Master Core room and Milfie opened the gate to EDEN, allowing the Elsior to assist the Luxiole. Milfie joined the fully reunited Moon Angel wing and boarded her Emblem Frame to help the Rune Angel Wing finish off Verel. Milfie is seen last in Rico's ending where she helped bake and teased Kazuya by feeding him some fruit. Mugen Kairo no Kagi Milfie is mentioned in either a flashback or in a montage where Tact explained that she is still working as the sole Gate Keeper and has not had the freedom to relax just yet. She only appears in Rico's ending where the discovery of a new Gate Keeper has finally allowed her to leave her post temporarily where she comes to surprise Rico and Kazuya. Eigou Kaiki no Toki Milfie is present on Juno along with the rest of the Angel Wing to join Tact in celebration of the 5th anniversary of EDEN's liberation from the Val-Fasq and joins the Elsior's crew again for a commemorative flight around the system. She appears with the Elsior and the Angel Wing in Val-Rundal to assist the Rune Angel Wing combat the invading Will fleet and fends off the wave of ships. She boards the Luxiole when Tact and Coco agree to sacrifice the Elsior and its Emblem Frames to counteract the black hole about to form near the Val-Fasq homeworld. If she was Tact's chosen Angel, the two would press the detonation trigger themselves, saying goodbye to their flagship and Emblem Frame. On the Luxiole, Milfie is encountered in the Briefing Room with Rico where she was learning how to properly access its consoles while they talked about their favorite genre of books. The sisters are seen again later in the convenience store where Milfie's luck consistently lands her first prizes in the shop's lottery drawing. After the visit to Transbaal, Tact decides to have the Luxiole drop off the Elsior's crew in the Central Globe on the trip to NEUE. Tact decides to have a "hand off" from the seniors to their successors and Milfie encourages Rico to keep giving it her all. Around the middle of the game, Milfie messaged Noa that she will be returning from ABSOLUTE back to EDEN for no explained reason. Later on, Tact confirmed that Milfie fell into a sleep-like state inside the reconstructed Black Moon. In the climatic, final moments of the game when Kazuya is seemingly killed by the Will leader, Herea, Milfie and the rest of the 5 Gate Keepers appeared as holograms around the Master Core's room. Declaring that the whole of existence has shifted toward stopping this moment of calamity from happening again and that destiny has brought them all here. Milfie bids her "chosen" individual to awake and Kazuya regains consciousness to spur his teammates into action. Milfie is last seen during the final battle where her vessel appear inside ABSOLUTE along with the rest of the Moon Angel Wing's flagships to confront the Will's flagship with the Rune Angel Wing. If Kazuya pursues Milfie's little sister Rico, the Galaxy Angel II trilogy ends with Rico essentially appearing as an orange-haired version of Milfie from her Moon Angel days, Milfie having given Rico her old hairband to replace Rico's lost hairpins. Other Media Anime Milfeulle remains virtually unchanged in the anime rendition as she retains her clumsy and amicable personality as well as the quirks regarding her luck. Like the others, her quirks are particularly stretched to its extremities as her luck is so potent that it could influence catastrophic phenomena such as wormholes and natural disasters. The reverse is also applicable as she is prone to finding valuable and priceless treasures and artifacts without effort. This luck also manifests through her apparent immunity to harm as her luck will turn away harmful objects and overt attempts to harm her. Unfortunately, the advantages are offset by her clumsiness and naiveity, as well as the unwieldiness of her luck’s sheer might. There was even one incident when her luck drastically reversed and threatened to destroy the universe. Instead of being part of the military outright like in the visual novel series, Milfeulle is recruited into the Angel Wing's service after she gets caught up in Forte and Ranpha's mission where they encountered her working part-time at a beach-side cafe as a waitress. At 21, Milfeulle appears to still be with the military. She would later assist her younger sister Apricot in a battle against the other Rune Angel Troupe, who were brainwashed by a giant peach in space. Manga Milfeulle is the primary heroine of the manga continuity that follows the visual novel's plotline to a certain extent. For this reason, her character is mostly the same. She first encounters Tact when she accidentally falls and gets her skirt caught which left her hanging upside down; fortunately for her, Tact was there to help her down. Whereas the visual novels would cease the relationship with the other heroines interested in Tact after a decision was made, the manga features a web of relationships for Tact's attention from Milfie, Ranpha, and Mint. In Galaxy Angel Beta, Milfie and Tact's relationship grows deeper as they were able to overcome a few misunderstandings. Milfie is the one who spends time with Chitose a lot to try to make her feel welcome, not noticing that Chitose is slowly starting to develop feelings for Tact. Things turn rocky when Chitose (who is being controlled by Noa), injures and captures Tact (instead of Prince Shiva). She still trusted her even though she did this (because she knew Chitose was being controlled), but she was shaken to the core when she found out that Tact was piloting the newly discovered Sharp Shooter together with Chitose. It was made worse when Tact confessed to her and shot her down afterwards intentionally. Luckily, Tact was able to overcome Noa's control and so did Chitose, revealing afterwards that he did not shoot the Lucky Star in a critical point. Together with Chitose, they both destroyed Eonia's mothership with the Fatal Arrow and the Hyper Cannon. When Noa took control of the Black Moon, Chitose died sacrificing her life to block an attack from the Black Moon. The Lucky Star reacted dramatically to Milfie's feelings which blocked the Black Moon's power and revived Chitose. The Black Moon was destroyed with the Chrono Break Cannon, but everyone's memory of Chitose (excluding General Luft and Shatoyarn) have been erased. Near the end of the manga, when Tact asked Milfie how she felt when she found out that he was the one piloting the Sharp Shooter, he leans in to kiss her before she could even continue answering Tact's question for her. Similarly, the Galaxy Angel II manga continuity follows the previous manga's timeline and Milfie functions as the Gate Keeper as well as being married to Tact. Gallery Milfie 105.jpg|Eternal Lovers Wallpaper Milfie_38.jpg|Milfeulle Anime Concept Art Milfie_39.jpg|Milfeulle Anime Concept Art 2 Milfie_40.jpg|Milfeulle Anime Concept Art 3 Milfie_41.jpg|Milfeulle Anime Concept Art 4 Millefille Sakuraba.jpg|Milfeulle Anime Concept Art 5 Milfee.png dejihug.jpg Digiangel.jpg Galaxy.Angel.full.1502278.jpg Milfeulle-galaxy-angel-23666276-1812-2560.jpg Sakuraba.Milfeulle.full.1502270.jpg Sakuraba.Milfeulle.full.202164.jpg Behind-the-scenes *Milfeulle's Japanese voice actor is Ryōko Shintani, she is played by Maho Tomita in the musicals and her American voice actress is Jocelyne Loewen. *Milfeulle's voice actor was originally planned to be Yukari Tamura, who ended up voicing Ranpha instead. *Milfeulle's name is derived from the pastry mille-feuille. *In the opening credits of the first half of the third season, you can "play" rock, paper, scissors with Milfeulle, who will appear midway in the credits playing a different hand each episode. Category:Emblem Frame Pilots Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Transbaal Empire Armed Forces personnel Category:EDEN Armed Forces personnel Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Moon Angel Troupe members Category:Female Characters Category:Elsior Crewmembers